


Asriel's Plight

by Julian_McQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Step-Sibling Incest, They're young adults ages 17+, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_McQueen/pseuds/Julian_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since Frisk broke the barrier, even managing to save Asriel too. But how the days of adventure are over, and both Frisk and Asriel are allowed to live real lives. However, as Asriel discovers, his problems, while less severe, are far from over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asriel's Plight

It was another heatwave in the human world, and Toriel wiped her brow as she pulled the cinnamon-butterscotch pie out of the oven.

"If I can say one thing about living underground..." She thought to herself as she placed the pie on the counter. "It was a lot cooler down there." She placed her oven mits next to the pie and dusted off her hands before she removed her dirty aporn, which was a handmade pink and white apron with the words, "COOKING QUEEN", stitched onto it.

"Children, I made pie!" Toriel called out as she hung up the apron on a nearby wall hanger. She smiled to herself as she heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway approach the kitchen. She turned to face Frisk, one of her two children, standing before them. It had been years since the human boy fell into the world of monsters and came back up with their freedom, but every time she saw her child, it was almost as if it was yesterday that she found them in the ruins.

Of course, they was no longer a little child, but was in their early teens. They were taller, and lankier then the short, plump child Toriel remembered, but they were still the mischievous, kind-hearted, joyful kid she knew, and in some unfortunate way, reminded her of Asgore when he was younger.

"Hey mom." Frisk greeted their mother, who lit up every-time they said that. Frisk grinned and approached the pie. "Heh, cinnamon-butterscotch. My half-favorite..." They mused with a sinister grin as they slowly reached for the real knife next to the stove.

"AH!" Toriel snapped, arms crossed, as Frisk retracted their hand and looked at their goat-mom sheepishly. "Don't think for a second you're going to start without your brother." She turned and approached the hallway, "Asriel!" She called out, "I made cinnamon-butterscotch pie, your half-favorite!"

The sound of a door opened as the sound more footsteps went down the hallway as Asriel, the first of Toriel's children entered the kitchen. Again, Toriel's heart nearly burst, as not only was Frisk able to give the monsters freedom, but was able to save Asriel as well. The sight of her two children, standing together, it was almost too much for her, and she quickly turned to cut the pie before she appeared uncool to the teens.

"Now why don't you boys sit down on a... ‘PIECE’... of furniture, and I'll cut you boys a nice slice of pie!"

Nevermind, she already blew it.

Asriel fidgeted for a second as Frisk sat at the cheap blue plastic dining table that was in the kitchen. "You gonna sit, Asriel?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow. Astriel smiled and sat next to Frisk at the table, followed by Toriel with two plates of her delicious pie.

"Don't mind if I... ‘CUT’... in, boys!" She smirked, placing a plate before Asriel.

Please don't...

"Don't worry, this will be easy as... ‘PIE’!"

Oh god, MAKE IT STOP!

The two teens cringed at that joke. Toriel made a sigh and reached into her pocket. "That bad, huh?" She mused as she quickly pulled out her phone:

"SANS"

"EZ AS PI = NO GUD DO NOT PUT IN COMEDY ROUTINE"

"<3 TORIEL"

"Who was that?" Asriel asked. Toriel blushed as she quickly put away her phone.

"Um... I-It was you father." She lied, trying to keep next year's birthday surprise a secret. "He wanted to know was a grocery was."

Frisk tiled their head slightly. "Doesn't Asgore work at the grocer-"

"EAT UP, MY CHILDREN!" Toriel quickly interrupted as if she wasn't hiding something. "Or your pie will turn cold! I gotta check up on Sans, I'll be right back."

The two teens quickly began eating their pie slices as Toriel grabbed her purse and walked out the front door. Frisk began quickly wolfing down theirs, but Asriel only took small, slow bites, glancing at Frisk in between his nibbles.

Frisk noticed this and sharply nudged Asriel in the shoulder.

"Ah! What?" The goat boy snapped as he looked up to his sibling from the pie piece he was picking at. Frisk sighed and gestured to the pie.

"Ok, I know you never pass up mom's cinnamon-butterscotch pie, it's your half-favorite! What's going on?"

Asriel's ears reddened as he looked back down at his plate. "Nothing..."

Frisk's brow furrowed. "Don't say it's 'nothing'!" They snapped. "Are you having the nightmares again?"

Asriel shook his head. "N-No, I haven't had those for years now. It's... something else..."

Frisk placed their fork down. "Look, I just wanna know so that way we don't have to worry if mom freaks out and worries about-"

The goat looked up at his sibling and smiled slightly, "Oh, you don't need to worry, she already knows. It's... more of a... personal... monster-based issue."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Would it be regarding that cute girl at school, in our history class? I think you like her."

Asriel's eyes widened. "What?"

Frisk leaned back and crossed their arms. "Yeah, I saw how she looked at you with her big ol' one-eye, and I can see that look on your face! Don't be so nervous Asriel, you're quite handsome, in my opinion, you could probably get anyone you wanted." He placed a hand on Asriel's back and rubbed it encouragingly.

The goat boy looked back down at his plate, his ears were even redder now and he shivered slightly. "Y..yeah... I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit. Don’t really feel that well…" Asriel muttered as he got up and slowly began heading towards the hallway

Frisk looked down at the pie. "But... your pie..." They trailed off.

Asriel turned and smiled. "Ah, go ahead, there more for me later if I'm really that hungry." He turned and walked down the hallway as Frisk looked back at the pie, shrugged, and added it to their inventory.

Asriel lied on his back on the bed, his breaths were labored and his face felt hot. It was almost a close call an hour ago in the kitchen when Frisk touched him, but luckily he was able to control himself for at least a short while. Of course, now he needed to deal with this quickly before Frisk decided to walk in and ask questions.

Fortunately, as Asriel said, there wasn't anything technically "wrong" with him in the first place. As with most adolescents around Frisk's and Asriel's age, the two children were hit with the baseball bat of puberty. Frisk's issues were more external, Toriel nearly fainted when Frisk developed acne for the first time. Papyrus thought it was awesome, and began rubbing chicken grease and dog residue on his face in an attempt to get some acne himself, but then stopped as an awkward silence filled the room.

Asriel's issues were puberty were more internal. Instead of pimples and voice cracks, the goat boy's hormones went haywire. His appetite, energy and mood constantly fluctuated on the drop of a hat, and, more importantly, his sex drive was out of control. Luckily Asgore had warned him in time, and gave an embarrassing dad lecture on monster reproduction and self-care, but he could only help so much without it getting awkward and creepy.

Like most young monsters through puberty, Asriel could be easily aroused from the slightest stimulation to his senses. A simple touch could get him harder than a diamond, and more sensitive than he could imagine. So he would end up having to deal with his problem the only way the goat boy's instincts told him how.

Asriel signed in relief as he undid his pants and freed his aching erection. His 5-inch uncut member throbbed with anticipation with release, already dripping with pre. Asriel slowly reached for his manhood, but hesitated before he even touched it, feeling the heat that radiated from it on the palm of his hand.

Shame hit the goat boy like a lumber truck. He couldn't help it, it was his body reacting, but it wasn't just puberty that was the problem. Frisk was right, there was someone Asriel liked, someone who attended the same history classes that he did, and who he liked for a long time now.

But it wasn't Wanda One-Eye he liked, oh no. The person he liked was none other than Frisk himself.

Of course, Asriel thought at first his infatuation was strictly platonic, an agape love based on his history with the boy and how the two of them had a bond strong as iron. However, as Asriel and Frisk got older, the goat boy realized his feelings were much stronger and overpowering than he thought. It didn't help that puberty was not as punishing to Frisk as Toriel thought, their acne was replaced with fine features that complimented their stocky brown hair and tan skin, and their body was built up from taking self-defense classes, at Undyne's recommendation.

Frisk was quickly forming into a handsome young adult, and Asriel especially noticed that. His hormones were no help, and it didn’t take much to set him off. The older they got, the more the goat boy would get heated and aroused if Frisk did something even barely suggestive, such as adjusting his shirt or giving Asriel an Undyne-grade smile.

Asriel quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and pushed it hard against his crotch, letting out a small moan as he pressed down on his heated erection. He quickly flipped over, bent the pillow in half and pressed his waist down onto the pillow with all his might, letting out a strained sigh.

Still, Frisk was his sibling. Not by blood, but still, there was probably something wrong or illegal about that, right? Plus, despite relations with humans and monsters being generally good since the barrier was dissolved, human and monster relations were rare, and frowned upon in certain areas of the world. So he shouldn’t and wouldn’t want to be with Frisk, for any reason.

Still... that smile...

Asriel gritted his teeth and let out hisses of pleasure as he began pushing his erection against the pillow. The foreskin of his cock rubbed against the head of his cock with each push.

How would it even start? Would he just confess? Probably, with a kid like Frisk, it would probably be best to be honest. They would probably accept any dates. If they didn't turn it down, they would probably go to a nearby fast food stop, as they usually did after class, but what would they talk about?

Asriel's stretched his toes as he pushed harder, his breaths were coarse and heavy now. He ground his erection against the pillow, his cock oozed onto the fabric, and he could feel the unbearable heat from between his thighs. He needed to come, and he desperately pressed faster and harder against his cock as he humped the pillow, attempting to prevent the scenario in his mind from getting too intense.

T-Then, he would lovingly...

...

**_! HE WOULD SLAM THEM AGAINST THE WALL OF THE BURGER JOINT AND PUSH HIS FACE AGAINST FRISK'S TASTING THE BURGER IN HIS MOUTH AS HE KISSED THEM! HE DIDN'T CARE IF PEOPLE HUMANS OR MONSTERS SAW! WHO FUCKING CARES IF BURGERPANTS SAW IT'S THE CLOSEST THING TO SEX HE'S HAD EVER!_ **

...

Well, Asriel was always known to be a bit impulsive...

Asriel was quite literally fucking the pillow now, his entire body tensed as he humped the pillow with his full force, his cock sliding in and out between the sandwiched fabric and his own quivering body. He bit down on the fabric of his bedsheets as his rhythm increased.

**_WOULD HE SUCK THEIR COCK OR WOULD FRISK SUCK HIS? THEY WOULD START PROBABLY WORKING THE SHAFT AND LENGTH WITH HIS MONSTER TONGUE AND MINDING THE TEETH AND FRISK WOULD DO THE SAME... PROBABLY!_ **

Asriel began moaning louder and louder as his body slowly began reaching climax, his mind was swimming with the vulgar fantasy of him fucking Frisk, and his body began to clench up as his orgasm began to reveal itself. The rapid simulation of his now wet cockhead against his foreskin as he humped was what really got him going, and the constant movement was a nice addition too. "F-Frisk..." Asriel moaned quietly as he chewed on his bedsheets, his instincts overriding every thought except the desire to come, and come hard.

 **THEN FRISK WOULD MOAN LOUDLY AS ASRIEL PUSHED DEEPER AND DEEPER INSIDE OF THEM THE GOAT BOY'S FREE HAND WORKING THE HUMANS COCK! HE BIT THE HUMAN'S SHOULDER AND DREW BLOOD THE MIXTURE OF PAIN AND PLEASURE DRIVING FRISK OVER THE EDGE!** "Ah, A-Asriel," **FRISK WOULD MOAN** "Please, I want you... please."

**_SO ASRIEL WOULD OBLIGE AND HUMP FRISK AS DEEPLY AS HE CO UL D RUTTINGTHEM AS HARDASHECOULD FUCKINGTHEM AS GREATLYASHECOULD!_ **

Asriel's hips slowed down as he felt his orgasm approach at full force, causing his eyes to well up and his toes to clench as the orgasm began to take over his body. He clenched the pillow and bit into the bedsheets as hard as he could, his eyes shut tightly.

**_FINALLYASRIELWOULDN'TTAKEITANYMOREANDHILTTHEHUMANANDBEGANTOCOMEANDCOMEANDCOMEANDCOMEANDCOMEANDCOMEANDCOMEANDCOMEANDCOMEAND..._ **

Asriel let out a muffled, "FRISK!" as his climax overpowered him. His body spammed and curled and his mind was overridden with pleasure. His cock throbbed in rhythm and spat seed onto the pillow, his body shuddered as he continued to ejaculate for what felt like ages. But eventually it faded, and Asriel found he could move his body again.

The goat boy slowly returned to his initial position of lying on his back, the stained pillow falling to the floor. He considered picking it up, but decided to pick it up tomorrow as succumbed to his exhaustion and began to drift into sleep, hopefully a small nape would be able to help him solve his problems...


End file.
